Konoha No Shinjitsu
by Yami no imawari
Summary: Sebelum Naruto menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, dia dipanggil oleh kegelapan. Kenapa dia berada di sini? Tempat apa ini? Bahkan sampai sekarang, dia masih tidak mengetahui jawabannya. Beberapa rekan di sekitarnya bernasib sama dengannya, tak seorang pun ingat apa-apa kecuali nama mereka sendiri. Dan ketika mereka muncul dari kegelapan, dunia seperti game menanti mereka


**Konoha No Shinjitsu**

 _Sebelum Naruto menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, dia dipanggil oleh kegelapan. Kenapa dia berada di sini? Tempat apa ini? Bahkan sampai sekarang, dia masih tidak mengetahui jawabannya. Beberapa rekan di sekitarnya bernasib sama dengannya, tak seorang pun ingat apa-apa kecuali nama mereka sendiri. Dan ketika mereka muncul dari kegelapan, dunia yang menanti mereka terasa bagaikan dunia dari video game._

 _Untuk bertahan hidup, Naruto membentuk Party bersama yang lainnya, belajar keterampilan bertarung, dan mereka bekerja sebagai pasukan bayaran. Dan mereka pun mengijakkan kaki pertama kali di dunia Elemental National. Apa yang akan menunggunya nanti, bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu._

 ** _Disclaimer :_**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 ** _Genre :_**

Fantasy, Adventure

 ** _Status :_**

On going

 ** _Rating :_**

Semua umur

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : Dunia baru**

"Bangunlah"

Seperti mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya, pria itu pun membuka matanya.

Gelap. Malam hari mungkin? Tapi tidak hitam legam, masih ada cahaya di sana. Suatu api di atas kepalanya. Suatu api telah dinyalakan oleh seseorang. Lilin. Tidak hanya satu lilin, namun beberapa batang lilin kecil ditempatkan pada interval yang seragam sejajar pada dinding yang tampaknya membentang tanpa akhir. Di mana ini?

Entah kenapa, dia begitu sulit bernapas. Dia menyentuh dinding dan merasakan bahwa dinding tersebut keras dan kasar. Sebenarnya itu tidak bisa disebut dinding, lebih tepatnya itu adalah batu. Dan tentu saja, jika seseorang tidur di atas batu, maka punggungnya akan sakit. Mungkin dia sedang berada di dalam gua? Memang terasa seperti itu. Gua? Kenapa dia berada di dalam gua?

Lilin-lilin itu diletakkan pada tempat yang cukup tinggi di atasnya, tapi jika dia bangun dan menjulurkan tangannya, mungkin dia bisa menggapainya. Namun, di sana cukup gelap sehingga dia bahkan tidak bisa mengukur seberapa panjang lengannya sendiri, dan dia hampir tidak melihat apa-apa di bawah kakinya.

Dia bisa merasakan keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya. Jika dia mendengar dengan seksama, dia bisa mendengarkan napas terengah-engah orang lain. Orang lain? Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika ada orang lain bersamanya? Dia tidak tahu, tapi tampaknya ini cukup gawat. Meski demikian, suara itu tampaknya berasal dari orang lain.

"Apakah ada orang lain di sini?" dia memanggil dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Ya." Balasan segera terdengar. Itu adalah suara seorang laki-laki.

"Aku di sini," suara lainnya menjawab, dan kali ini adalah suara wanita.

"Emmm…." Suara laki-laki lain pun ikut menjawab.

"Sepertinya begitu," ada lagi yang menjawabnya.

"Ada berapa orang di sini?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menghitungnya?"

"Yang lebih penting lagi, dimana kita berada?"

"Aku tak tahu….."

"Tak ada yang tahu?"

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Dia kebingungan. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Kenapa? Seberapa lama dia berada di sini?

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat di dadanya, seakan-akan dia ingin merobek sesuatu. Dia tidak mengerti. Seberapa lama dia berada di sini, kenapa dia ada di sini? Ketika memikirkan tentang itu semua, dia merasa bahwa ada bagian tertentu di otaknya yang mengetahui jawaban atas semua pertanyaan tersebut, namun itu lenyap sebelum dia mampu mengingatnya kembali. Dia tidak tahu. Itu membuatnya kesal. Dia tak paham apapun.

"Kita tak bisa duduk diam di sini selamanya," seseorang berkata. Itu adalah suara laki-laki.

Dia bisa mendengar suara batu yang diinjak di bawah telapak kakinya. Sepertinya orang yang berbicara itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi?" suatu suara wanita bertanya padanya.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk menyusuri lilin-lilin yang tertata di dinding," dia menjawab untuk menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia usahakan.

Tidakkah pria itu takut? Kenapa dia tidak marah? Pria yang berjarak sejauh dua lilin ini cukup tinggi. Dia bisa melihat kepala pria itu sedikit karena cahaya remang-remang dari lilin. Rambutnya berwarna hitam raven.

"Aku juga ikut," salah satu gadis bilang begitu.

"Sepertinya, aku juga ikut," seorang lainnya juga menyatakan hal yang sama, itu adalah suara laki-laki.

"T-Tunggu sebentar! Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut!" suara lain juga membalasnya.

"Ada juga jalan pada arah sebaliknya," kata orang lain. Suaranya sedikit bernada tinggi melengking, tapi mungkin dia adalah seorang pria. "Namun, tidak ada lilin di sana."

"Jika kau ingin pergi ke arah itu, maka pergi saja," pria berambut hitam raven menjawabnya dengan tak acuh, sembari terus berjalan.

Sepertinya semua orang mengikuti pria berambut hitam raven. Jadi, pria lainnya juga mengikutinya. Dia tidak mau ditinggal sendirian, sehingga dia buru-buru bangkit untuk berdiri. Dia berjalan bersama mereka dengan kaku, salah satu tangannya meraba sepanjang dinding batu. Tanah di bawah tidaklah mulus, dan agak bergelombang, namun dia masih bisa melintasinya.

Ada beberapa orang di depan dan di belakangnya, tapi dia tidak tahu siapakah mereka. Dari suaranya, dia menduga bahwa semua orang di sana berusia muda. 'Meskipun hanya satu atau dua orang, sepertinya ada yang aku kenal di dalam kelompok ini' pikirnya.

"Mungkin lebih baik tidak usah memikirkan tentang hal-hal seperti itu." kata pria itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Suatu balasan datang dari seseorang di belakangnya. Pasti itu adalah suara seorang gadis muda. "Tidak memikirkan tentang apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. Tidak ada apa-apa… Hanya saja…"

Tidak ada? Sungguh? Apakah benar-benar tidak ada? Apa yang dimaksud dengan "hanya saja"?

Pria itu menggeleng. Pada suatu tempat, tampaknya mereka perlu berhenti. Namun, mereka terus saja berjalan. Mereka harus terus berjalan. Akan lebih baik tidak memikirkan suatu hal pun. Dia punya perasaan bahwa jika dia semakin coba mengingat, maka akan semakin banyak hal yang dia lupakan.

Deretan lilin masih terus berjajar tanpa henti. Dia tak pernah tahu kapan deretan lilin-lilin ini berakhir. Seberapa jauh mereka harus berjalan? Mungkin mereka harus berjalan cukup jauh. Atau mungkin tempat tujuan mereka tidak jauh lagi. Apapun itu, dia tidak tahu. Dia telah kehilangan kepekaan waktu dan ruang.

"Ada sesuatu di sini," seseorang di depannya berkata. "Cukup terang. Apakah itu lampu?"

"Ada gerbang," kata pria berambut raven, lantas pria lainnya pun menjawab "Mungkin itu jalan keluar!"

Segera setelahnya, kaki pria itu terasa lebih ringan. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, dia punya perasaan bahwa mereka sedang menuju arah yang benar. Langkah kaki mereka semakin dipercepat, dan tak lama kemudian mereka bisa melihatnya. Lebih terang dari lilin apapun, itu adalah lentera yang digantung pada tembok. Benda itu memberi cahaya pada suatu struktur yang memang tampak seperti gerbang.

Pria berambut perak menjulurkan tangannya dan menggoyangnya dengan kasar. Selain rambutnya yang berwarna hitam raven, ia juga berpakaian seperti seorang gangster.

"Aku membukanya," kata si pria berambut hitam raven, dan ketika ia menggoncangnya sedikit lebih keras, gerbang itu terbuka dengan berderit.

"Whoa!" Beberapa orang berteriak sekaligus.

"Bisakah kita keluar dari sini?" Kata seorang gadis, yang berada tepat di belakang orang itu. Pakaiannya agak mencolok, bahkan sangat mencolok.

Pria berambut hitam raven mengambil beberapa langkah maju melalui pintu gerbang. "Ada tangga. kita bisa naik ke atas. "

Tangga itu menuju pada koridor sempit berjamur dan berbau yang terhubung pada tangga batu lainnya. Tidak ada lilin, tapi terlihat suatu sumber cahaya yang berasal entah dari mana. semua orang pun langsung membentuk barisan dan mulai naik sedikit demi sedikit. Di bagian atas, ada gerbang lagi, tapi yang satu ini tidak akan bergeming.

Pria berambut hitam raven itu menggedor beberapa kali dengan kepalan tangannya. "Apakah ada orang di sana? Tolong buka gerbangnya!" Teriaknya. Dia terdengar sangat marah.

Gadis berpenampilan mencolok di belakangnya pun ikut bergabung, dia berteriak dengan segenap udara yang terhimpun di paru-parunya.

"Apakah ada orang di sana?! Buka gerbangnya!"

"Hei! Buka pintu gerbangnya cepat!" Orang di belakang mereka, yaitu pria berambut hitam berantakan serta mrmiliki pupil mata yang vertical juga ikut berteriak.

Sesuatu terjadi tak lama setelahnya. Pria berambut hitam raven menarik tangan dari pintu tersebut dan mundur sedikit. Sepertinya seseorang telah datang di balik pintu itu.

"Keluar," kata seseorang. Entah kenapa, pria itu tahu bahwa itu adalah suara dari orang yang telah membuka kunci pintu tersebut.

Tangga itu menuju ke suatu ruangan yang dibangun dari batu. Tidak ada jendela, tetapi pencahayaan terus menyala pada ruangan itu, ada juga satu set tangga yang menuju ke lantai selain yang mereka naiki. Ruangan itu sendiri tampak agak primitif dan berbau.

Yang pasti, itu bukanlah ruangan seperti pada umumnya di jaman sekarang ini. Orang yang membuka pintu gerbang juga berpakaian aneh. Dan yang membuatnya semakin aneh adalah, pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya tidak hanya terbuat dari kain, melainkan juga dari logam.

'Apakah itu benar-benar ... baja?' ucap salah satu pria bertubuh gemuk.

Ketika pria ber-armor itu menarik sesuatu yang dipasang ke dinding, dinding dan lantai bergetar sedikit, dan suara berat bergema di seluruh ruangan. Beberapa bagian dari dinding bergerak, dan terbuka perlahan. Dinding batu masuk, dan lubang berbentuk segiempat muncul di hadapannya.

"Keluar," kata pria ber-armor itu sekali lagi, sembari mengarahkan dagunya pada lubang tersebut.

Pria berambut hitam raven pergi terlebih dahulu, diikuti oleh gadis berpenampilan mencolok serta berambut pink. Lantas, orang-orang lainnya mengikuti si rambut hitam raven begitu saja, seakan-akan mereka ditarik olehnya. Di luar. Kali ini, mereka benar-benar ke luar. Apakah waktunya adalah senja atau fajar? Tak seorang pun tahu.

Langit yang terlihat remang-remang membentang tanpa henti ke segala arah. Mereka berdiri di atas bukit yang cukup tinggi, dan di belakang mereka, suatu menara besar menjulang tinggi. Apakah tadi mereka berada di dalam bangunan tersebut? Atau mungkin lebih akurat untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka barusan berada di bawahnya ...

Jika dihitung jumlah orang yang berada di sana, ada delapan anak laki-laki termasuk pria berambut hitam raven, pria berambut berantakan dan memiliki pupil vertical, dan pria itu sendiri, dan empat anak perempuan termasuk gadis berpenampilan mencolok berambut pink, sehingga jumlah total mereka adalah 12 orang.

Suasananya masih cukup gelap sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat sosok setiap orang secara detail, tapi jika dinilai dari sosok, pakaian, gaya rambut, dan raut wajah secara umum….. pria itu sama sekali tidak mengenali mereka.

"Itu terlihat seperti suatu kota," kata seseorang. Dia memiliki rambut halus dan fisiknya ramping. Dia menunjuk pada suatu arah di luar bukit.

Ketika melihat ke arah itu, si pria bisa melihat bangunan yang berdesak-desakan. Itu adalah suatu kota. Itu sungguh tampak seperti kota. Itu pasti kota. Di sekitarnya terdapat pagar yang tinggi….tidak……bukan pagar. Lebih tepatnya, itu adalah dinding kokoh yang menjulang tinggi.

"Itu lebih mirip suatu kastil dari pada kota," pria kurus yang mengenakan kacamata hitam angkat bicara.

"Suatu kastil," pria itu berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa suaranya tidak terdengar seperti dirinya sendiri?

"Jadi ... di manakah ini?" Seorang gadis yang tampak pemalu dengan gugup bertanya dari balik tubuh pria berambut hitam raven.

"Tidak ada gunanya bertanya padaku, karena aku pun tak tahu," jawab pria itu.

"Ah, maaf. Apakah ada yang tahu? Di mana kita?"

Tidak ada yang tahu suatu hal pun, kecuali jika ada beberapa orang yang sengaja memberikan masalah pada gadis mungil pemalu itu, atau jika ada orang-orang yang menyembuyikan informasi karena beberapa alasan tertentu.

"Serius?" Kata si pria berambut berantakan.

"Ah!" Kata pria lain yang mengenakan pakaian ketat yang aneh.

"Mengapa kita tidak bertanya padanya, yaitu pria ber-armor yang menjaga gerbang tadi?" lanjut pria aneh itu.

Semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke pintu. Akhirnya mereka menyadari sesuatu. Pintu itu semakin sempit dan sempit.

Batu itu naik dari tanah, dan sedikit demi sedikit menutup celah tempat mereka keluar tadi.

"Tunggu…….." Pria berpenampilan aneh menuju ke dalam dengan panik, tapi dia tidak berhasil tepat waktu. Celah itu menghilang, dan kembali menjadi dinding yang seakan-akan tidak pernah terbelah.

"Tunggu, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Siapa pun yang melakukan ini, cukup sampai di sini, dan hentikan semuanyaaaa ... "katanya, sembari menyeka tangannya di atas permukaan tembok. Dia melakukan pekerjaan sia-sia dengan menggedor-gedor dinding keras itu. Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Tak lama kemudian ia menyerah dan merosotkan tubuhnya ke tanah.

"Ini tidak baik," seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde berkata.

"Yang benar saja?" pria berambut berantakan itu berjongkok, sampai kepalanya sejajar dengan lutut. "Serius ini?"

"Semuanya sudah muncul, ya, datang untuk berkunjung, ya. Kalian bertanya-tanya di manakah ini? Sini, kuberitahu kalian!" mereka semua mendengarkan sebuah suara.

"Di mana ini?!" pria berpenampilan aneh itu, sembari melompat untuk berdiri.

Tiba-tiba tempat disamping mereka semua muncul seorang wanita.

"Halo. Apa kabar. Selamat Datang di Elemental Nation. Namaku Hiyomu, ijinkan aku untuk menjadi pemandu kalian. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Senang bertemu denganmu???"

Gaya bicaranya terdengar sedikit aneh dan melengkingm

"Cara dia berbicara membuatku kesal," pria dengan berambut nanas berkata dengan wajah malas.

"Aku mohon jangan marah seperti itu. Oke? Oke? oke?" hiyumo berkata dengan ekspresi ketakutan

Si pria berambut nanas mendecakkan lidah padanya. "Kalau begitu jangan membuatku kesal!"

"Dimengerti" Hiyomu melompat keluar dari bawah tower dan membungkuk di depan semua orang.

"Hiyomu akan bertingkah sopan mulai dari sekarang! Sangat sopan! Apakah tidak masalah bagimu? Tidak apa-apa kan? Kyoheee-!"

"Kau melakukan itu dengan sengaja!"

"Ups, mereka menyadarinya! Whoops, oops, jangan marah, jangan memukul, jangan menendang, Hiyomu tidak suka kesakitan, aku lebih suka diperlakukan dengan baik. Jadi, bisakah kita memulai pembicaraannya? Dapatkah aku melaksanakan tugasku?"

"Cepat dan lakukan itu," kata pria berambut hitam raven dengan suara rendah. Tidak seperti pria berambut nanas, dia tidak terlihat marah. Namun, suaranya terdengar agak mengancam.

"Baiklah." Hiyomu tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku, oke?"

Langit menjadi lebih terang daripada beberapa menit yang lalu, dan berangsur-angsur semakin cerah. Waktunya bukanlah senja, sebaliknya, ini adalah pagi hari. Malam berubah menjadi fajar.

"Untuk saat ini, mohon ikutlah denganku. Atau, aku akan meninggalkan kalian…. "

Hiyomu berayun ke kiri-kana ketika dia berjalan ke arah mereka. Terdapat suatu jalan yang mengarahkan dari menara ke bawah bukit. Pada kedua sisi jalan yang terbuat dari tanah hitam terdapat hamparan rumput, dan pada padang rumput di sekitar bukit, sejumlah besar batu putih bertebaran. Jumlah batu-batuan tersebut sangatlah banyak, dan seakan-akan disusun pada suatu pola tertentu. Mungkin ada orang yang sengaja menempatkan batu-batu itu di sana.

"Hei, apakah itu ..." pria berambut berantakan menunjuk ke arah batuan. "Apakah itu batu nisan?"

Pria itu mulai merinding. Si pria berambut berantakan benar juga, terlihat ada beberapa tulisan yang terpahat pada permukaan batu. Beberapa batu bahkan memiliki bunga yang ditempatkan di depannya. Kuburan. Apakah seluruh kawasan bukit ini merupakan kuburan?

Hiyomu, berjalan ke depan kelompok, dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan hamparan batu nisan itu. "Hehehehe," dia cekikikan.

"Mungkin saja. Siapa tahu. Tapi jangan khawatir, dan tidak perlu khawatir. Belum waktunya kalian berada di sana, kan? Ehehehehe ... "

Pria berambut nanas menatap malas pada gadis itu, tapi tetap saja mengikutinya.

Sama halnya dengan Pria berambut hitam raven juga mengikutinya, begitupun dengan pria berkacamata, gadis berpenampilan mencolok, dan dan juga gadis pemalu.

Si pria berpenampilan aneh berteriak. "Oi! Oi! Aku juga ikut, aku juga ikut! Aku juga ikut!" dan dia pun mulai mengejar pria berambut raven sambil terjatuh-jatuh.

Tidak banyak pilihan di sini, tapi ke manakah Hiyomu mengarahkan mereka? Dimanakah ini? Pria itu mendesah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

Ada daerah di mana terdapat bangunan yang terbuat dari batu berjajar di jalanan, dan ada juga daerah yang penuh dengan bangunan kayu. Mereka sekarang sedang berada pada jalanan berbatu yang penuh dengan begitu banyak persimpangan, sehingga sulit untuk melihat ke mana arah tujuan mereka. Air berlumpur mengalir pada saluran air sempit di kedua sisi jalan yang luas, tapi tidak dalam jumlah besar. Bau busuk yang mungkin adalah limbah manusia tercium oleh hidung mereka, tapi setelah beberapa saat berjalan, hal tidak menyenangkan itu sudah tidak terasa lagi.

Hiyomu memimpin kelompok yang terdiri dari 12 orang menuju ke kota yang telah terlihat dari atas bukit. Menurut dia, kota ini disebut Konoha.

Kelompok ini melewati sejumlah manusia yang sepertinya adalah warga kota ini. Meskipun waktunya masih dini hari, kesibukan sudah terlihat di beberapa tempat pada kota ini.

Penduduk kota menatap pendatang baru seolah-olah mereka adalah hewan yang eksotis. Tapi ke-12 orang ini juga melakukan hal yang sama karena para warga berpakaian cukup aneh.

Pakaian mereka jauh lebih sederhana, tanpa hiasan, dan agak lusuh dibandingkan dengan pakaian mereka sendiri.

"Tempat apa ini ..." pria bernampilan aneh memulai percakapan. "Maksudku, apakah tempat ini seperti suatu negara yang asing?"

"Ahh ..." pria berambut berantakan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi seolah-olah dia tahu jawabannya.

"Suatu negara asing. Negara? Tunggu dulu, berasal dari negara manakah aku? Aneh, aku tidak ingat apapun. Aku juga tidak ingat alamat rumahku ... Kenapa?"

"Kau masih belum menyadarinya?" kata pria berambut hitam raven dengan nada rendah."Aku juga tak ingat apapun kecuali namaku."

Pria berambut kuning jabrik itu terganggu oleh cara bicara si pria berambut hitam raven. "lebih tepatnya sudah lupa".

"Nama?" pria berambut berantakan memukul dadanya. "Namaku Kiba... Tapi errr, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Memoriku hilang? Serius nih?" Nada bicaranya terdengar seperti orang bijak yang berbicara pada seorang pelawak.

"Kedengarannya seperti kau mengalami amnesia atau sejenisnya" ucap pria berambut kuning jabrik

Ranta mendesah. "siapakah namamu?"

"Namaku ... sepertinya namaku Naruto."

Si pria berambut berantakan, Kiba, semakin bertingkah lebay.

"Sepertinya??? Jangan bilang kau bahkan tidak tahu namamu sendiri! Kita semua di sini mengalami hal yang sama, kan? Kita semua di sini tak ingat apapun kecuali nama kita, kan???"

pria ini sungguh menyebalkan…. begitulah pikir Naruto, sembari dia menatap pria berambut hitam raven yang terus berjalan di belakang Hiyomu. Siapakah nama pria berambut hitam raven itu? Dia ingin tahu, tapi dia terlalu takut untuk bertanya padanya.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin menghindari si pria berambut hitam raven itu, namun masihlah sulit untuk menanyakan hal itu. Akhirnya, dia pun mengalihkan rasa penasarannya pada si pria berambut lurus panjang di sampingnya. "Kau, namamu siapa?"

Pria berambut lurus memberikan senyum pada Naruto. Dia tampak seperti seseorang yang sangat santai.

"Namaku Neji. Aku senang bahwa kita semua seusia, karena aku akan canggung jika berkomunikasi dengan bapak-bapak ataupun ibu-ibu."

"Oh. Ya, tentu. Aku pun pasti canggung jika memanggilmu Pak Neji ..." Naruto membalas perkataan Neji dengan sedikit candaan.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Neji hanya meringis saat mendengar candaan Naruto. Jika dilihat dari luarnya, Neji tampak seperti orang baik dan dapat dipercaya. Sementara itu, nama si pria menyebalkan itu adalah Kiba.

Si gadis pemalu berada paling dekat dengannya, dan Naruto ingin memulai suatu percakapan dengan gadis itu. Untuk permulaan, mungkin ia harus bertanya namanya. Tapi ketika Naruto membuka mulut untuk bertanya, ia mulai sedikit gugup.

Dia berkata dengan pelan, "Permisi."

"... I…..Iya ...?"

"Anu…..uhhh…ahhh…. sebenarnya ini tidak penting…. Dan aku tidak bermaksud mencari tahu…"

"Namaku Rocklee!!" pria berpenampilan aneh menyela dengan nada keras, sembari berpose aneh. "Lupakan pria ini, mari kita memulai dengan para gadis! Bagaimana kalau kita saling mengenal satu sama lain?"

Si gadis berambut blonde memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "tidak perlu"

"Awww ..." Rocklee diacuhkan secara tragis.

Naruto pikir itu semacam gangguan, namun berkat itu dia jadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Erm, siapa namamu?" tanyanya pada gadis pemalu, dan Naruto berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk memberikan pertanyaan sangat singkat sekaligus mengena. "Maksudku, sepertinya akan lebih mudah untuk bercakap-cakap jika kita saling memanggil nama kita masing-masing. Yah, daripada tidak tahu."

"Umm ..." gadis pemalu menundukkan pandangannya dan menyembunyikan matanya di balik poni, seolah-olah dia sedang berusaha keras untuk menghindari kontak mata secara langsung.

Tubuhnya biasa-biasa saja, namun ada sesuatu di wajahnya yang membuat dia tampak begitu manis. pasti ada yang disembunyikan olehnya.

"Aku ... Namaku Hinata. Mungkin itulah nama depanku. Maaf…"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Maaf, itu kebiasaan buruk. Maaf, aku akan lebih berhati-hati."

Hinata gemetar bagaikan bayi rusa yang baru lahir.

'Apakah dia sungguh akan baik-baik saja?' pikir Naruto cukup khawatir setelah melihat tingkah si gadis pemalu.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan menelusuri kota, akhinya mereka sampai ditujuan.

"Tada!" Hiyomu menunjuk ke tanda tersebut. "Akhirnya kita tiba! Ini adalah tempat yang terkenal! Pasukan divisi Konoha, Markas hi no kuni"

"Hi no kuni" Naruto menarik napas

"Ayo masuk!" Sembari didorong oleh Hiyomu, mereka memasuki bangunan itu, dan akhirnya mereka tahu bahwa bagian dalamnya terlihat seperti bar.

Ruangannya luas, dilengkapi dengan meja dan kursi, dan ada juga meja counter di belakang. Di belakang meja berdiri seorang pria yang menggunakan masker diwajahnya dan sedang membaca suatu buku. Tidak ada orang lain yang hadir di sana.

"Di sinilah Hiyomu akan meninggalkan kalian!" Hiyomu membungkuk pada pria di belakang meja. "Kakashi, apakah kau akan berbaik hati dengan menjelaskan segala rincian tugas yang bakal dibebankan pada mereka?"

"Haa..baiklah" pria yang disebut Kakashi itu membalasnya dengan nada malas, kemudian menutup dan menyimpan buku itu di sakunya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, sampai jumpa!"

"Baiklah, ku ucapkan Selamat datang. Namaku Kakashi. aku adalah seorang komandan, atau jika kalian mau, kalian bisa menyebutku Taicho atau pun Sensei. Aku berasal dari Pasukan divisi Perbatasan Konoha, Hi no kuni" Kakashi memperkenalkan diri

"Sensei" Pria berambut perak melangkah ke depan meja, dan dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Jawab aku. Aku mengerti bahwa tempat ini disebut Konoha. Tapi, apakah yang disebut Pasukan Perbatasan itu? Apakah Pasukan Divisi itu? Kenapa aku disini? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu, 'kan?"

"Delapan pria, empat wanita. Jumlah wanitanya cukup sedikit, tapi sepertinya itu tidak masalah. Pria cenderung lebih baik dalam pertempuran jika dibandingkan dengan wanita."

"Hey, jawab pertanyaan ku" pria berambut raven itu membentak Kakashi karena merasa di acuhkan.

Melihat ketidak sopanan pria berambut hitam revan itu, Kakashi menghelakan nafasnya.

"Siapa nama mu??" tanya Kakashi pada pria rambut hitam raven itu

"Sasuke, nama ku adalah Sasuke"

"Sasuke, sayang sekali tidak ada penjelasan untuk itu, jika kau ingin mencari tau, kau pasti akan tau sendiri" balas Kakashi.

"Apa maksud mu ??" tanya Sasuke

"Maaf, anda mengatakan Pertempuran?" tanya Neji

"Ya, disini kalian adalah pasukan, yang artinya kalian akan bertarung" ucap Kakashi. "Tapi kalian punya pilihan untuk menolak" lanjut Kakashi

"Memilih ??" tanya Neji

"Kalian semua bisa memilih," kata Kakashi. "Mengambil tawaranku atau meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan tawaranku adalah, daftarkan diri kalian sebagai Pasukan divisi Perbatasan Konoha, Hi no kuni. Nah, kalian akan memulai sebagai peserta latihan, itu berarti kalian akan belajar bagaimana cara menjadi prajurit secara mandiri."

"Apa," tanya gadis berambut pink mencolok, ekspresinya terlihat ketakutan, "kami harus mengerjakan pekerjaan sebagai pasukan divisi?"

"Tentu saja kalian harus bertarung." ucap Kakashi. "Di sini, di daerah perbatasan, kita sebagai manusia berselisih dengan ras-ras lainnya. Dan ras-ras tersebut adalah makhluk yang bisa kalian sebut monster. Pekerjaan pasukan perbatasan adalah membunuh monster-monster itu dan melindungi perbatasan kita. Tapi jujur, itu bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Kalian akan disibukkan dengan pekerjaan melindungi daerah Konoha sebagai markas terdepan. Di situlah kita, sebagai pasukan divisi, dibutuhkan." jelas Kakaahi

"Dengan kata lain," pria berkacamata mendorong kacamatanya sampai menempel pada hidungnya, "selagi pasukan perbatasan melindungi kota ini, pasukan cadangan keluar untuk mengurangi jumlah monster-monster itu. Apakah aku benar?"

"Sebenarnya, kita adalah bagian dari pasukan perbatasan reguler. Kita melindungi daerah perbatasan bukan hanya dengan bertarung. Kalian juga akan ditugaskan ke luar perbatasan untuk memukul mundur lawan-lawan yang hendak memasuki kota. Namun, operasi skala kecil seperti itu tidak membutuhkan pasukan reguler dalam jumlah besar. Bergerak bersama pasukan besar memerlukan: perencanaan, persiapan logistik, jalur pasokan, dan berbagai hal merepotkan lainnya. Itulah yang berbeda pada kita."

Rocklee mengangguk dengan antusias dan lebay ketika mendengarkan setiap keterangan dari kakashi."Apa maksudnya kita berbeda ?"

"Pasukan divisi." ucap Kakashi "Kita adalah pasukan yang mudah beradaptasi dan mudah dimobilisasikan. Kita akan memandu arah, menyusup, dan ber-gerilya. Kita bertugas melemahkan kemampuan musuh untuk melawan. Bahkan jika kita bekerja sama dengan pasukan reguler, kita tidak akan menjalankan taktik yang sama seperti mereka. Kita terorganisir dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil yang terdiri sekitar 3 sampai 6 orang, dan masing-masing kelompok menggunakan akal mereka sendiri, kemampuan untuk mengumpulkan informasi, dan perhitungan ketika membasmi musuh. Seperti itulah tugas kita sebagai pasukan divisi Hi no kuni, dan seperti itulah cara kita beroperasi."

"Bagaimana jika kami menolak tawaranmu untuk bertarung?" tanya Sasuke

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, kalian selalu bisa memilih nasib kalian masing-masing. Jika kau memilih untuk tidak untuk menjadi anggota pasukan divisi, kau dapat meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga, dan jangan pernah kembali lagi."

"Tapi Jika kau memutuskan untuk mendaftar sebagai anggota pelatihan, kau akan menerima sepuluh perak dariku. Aku pikir, itu cukup untuk hidup saat ini."

"Perak?" Mata Neji melebar sembari dia merogoh sakunya untuk mencari sesuatu."Aku lupa ... kita butuh uang."

Naruto menggeledah kantong depan dan belakang celananya, namun dia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Ia tidak punya uang.

"Aku ulangi lagi…. Semuanya terserah pada masing-masing individu… apakah kalian mau mendaftar atau kah tidak, semuanya memiliki kebebasannya masing-masing" kata Kakashi tak acuh.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begitu katakan dengan singkat, apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya."

"Apakah kau tidak mendengarkan? Kau harus melawan musuh dengan menggunakan akalmu sendiri, kemampuan untuk mengumpulkan informasi, dan perhitungan yang akurat. Itulah cara kita beroperasi." ucap Kakashi

"Jadi maksudmu, kami harus mencari tahu sendiri tentang apa yang akan kami lakukan sebagai pasukan pelatihan?"

"Ya, seperti itu" Kakashi mengangguk. Kemudian Kakashi mengambil 12 ikat kepala yang terbuat dari kain dan terukir lambang Konoha.

 ** _[Note : sama seperti lambang Konoha yang di Canon]_**

"Benda ini akan berfungsi sebagai pengidentifikasi dan simbol bahwa kalian adalah anggota pelatihan Hi no kuni. Ini akan menjadi satu-satunya bukti bahwa kalian adalah anggota pelatihan, jadi jangan sampai hilang. Yahh, kalian tidak harus menggenggam benda ini sepanjang waktu, sih. Pokoknya, jika kalian setuju dengan kontrak dan membayar 20 perak, maka kalian akan kuberikan ikat kepala resmi dan menjadi anggota resmi Hi no kuni. Artinya, kalian akan terikat oleh berbagai keuntungan dan pembatasan."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Walaupun hidup adalah neraka, kita masih membutuhkan uang, eh?"

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke, dia mengambil koin Hi no kuni dan ikat kepala miliknya. "Anggota pelatihan pasukan divisi atau apa pun itu, aku akan melakukannya dan pergi dari sini."

Pria berambut nanas pergi setelah Sasuke, dia mengambil koin dan ikat kepala miliknya. Gadis berambut pink, Neji, dan pria berkacamata melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku juga akan mengambilnya, terimakasih banyak!" Rocklee menyatakan itu, lantas dia memilih suatu koin dan ikat kepala.

Naruto tidak bisa melihat pilihan selain ikut mendaftarkan diri. Tapi untuk apa? Dia tidak tahu. Mungkin untuk uang dan bertahan hidup di tempat ini? Jika bergabung dengan Hi no kuni adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan uang, maka dia tidak melihat pilihan lain, tetapi bagian dari dirinya sama sekali tidak menyukai ini.

Hinata, gadis berambut blonde, Begitu pula dengan Kiba dan si tukang makan Chouji. Kakashi menatap mereka. "Dan bagaimana dengan kalian semua?"

"Aku punya semacam firasat bahwa aku akan terjebak pada suatu perangkap," Kiba bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sementara bergerak mendekati meja.

"Kalau ada kemauan pasti ada jalan, kalau tidak ada kemauan, maka tidak ada jalan" gadis berambut blonde itu mengatakannya sambil mengikuti apa yang Kiba lakukan.

"Um," Naruto menoleh ke arah wanita berambut blonde itu. "Sepertinya perkataanmu itu salah."

"Hee.. Benarakah ??"

"Itulah masalahnya. Kalimat yang benar adalah, di mana ada kemauan, di situ ada jalan.'"

"Kufikir sama saja" ucap wanita yang bernama Ino itu.

Hanya tersisa 3 orang yang belum mengambil bagiannya, dan mereka adalah: Chouji, Hinata, dan Naruto sendiri. Entah kenapa, Naruto tidak ingin menjadi orang yang terakhir mengambil ikat kepala itu, sehingga ia mengambil jatahnya lebih cepat dari pada 2 orang terakhir., Chouji perlahan-lahan mendekati meja counter, dan mengambil bagiannya. Hinata adalah yang terakhir mengambil miliknya.

"Kalian semua adalah anggota pelatihan Hi no kuni sekarang. Bekerjalah lebih keras dan berusahalah dengan mandiri sesegera mungkin" ucap Kakashi kembali mengambil buku yang ada disakunya.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara hentakan disertai dengan dengusan. Ketika Naruto menoleh ke arah suara itu, ia melihat bahwa pria berambut nanas sudah jatuh ke lantai. Itu terjadi begitu cepat, sampai-sampai Naruto tidak melihat apa-apa, tapi tampaknya Sasuke telah menendang si pria berambut nanas sampai jatuh. Apakah Sasuke sengaja menjegalnya? Tapi mengapa?

"Bangunlah," kata Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pria berambut Nanas berteriak sambil bergegas berdiri. Sasuke mendorongnya kembali ke bawah, sampai membuat dia merangkak di lantai.

"Ada apa?" Kata Sasuke. "Bangun."

"Hoiy, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke menunggu untuk menyerang ketika pria berambut nanas mencoba bangun lagi. Itu sudah jelas, bahkan bagi pengamat dadakan seperti Naruto. Yang pria berambut nanas harus lakukan adalah menahan serangan Sasuke. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, pria berambut nanas mencoba untuk mengelak. Sasuke meninju sebelum lawannya bisa menghindar, kemudian dia menendangnya lagi. Sasuke mencengkeram telinga, menariknya, dan dengan serangan yang keras, lawannya pun bertekuk lutut. Tidak hanya sekali, tapi serangan itu terjadi beberapa kali secara berturut-turut. Sasuke kemudian menangkap kepala si pria berambut nanas dengan kedua tangan, lantas menanduknya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Ada suara retak yang keras dan lawannya roboh ke lantai dengan posisi berlutut.

"Lumayan juga" Sasuke mengatakan itu sembari mengetok kepala lawannya dengan jarinya. Darah menetes dari dahi pria berambut nanas yang berubah warna menjadi sangat merah. "Nama mu?" tanya Sasuke

Pria berambut nanas masih roboh dengan satu tangan di lantai, dan lututnya masih bisa menopang berat badannya sendiri. Dia mempertahankan posisi itu mungkin karena dia menganggap bahwa jatuh terjerembab bukanlah hal yang bisa dibanggakan.

"Namaku Shikamaru, Kau sungguh kuat, dasar bajingan."

"Kau cukup tangguh. Bergabunglah dengan aku, Shikamaru."

"Tch..baiklah" Shikamaru bangkit dan berdiri disamping Sasuke

Kemudian Sasuke melirik di sekitar ruangan, dan matanya berhenti pada sosok Neji.

Neji membalas tatapan Sasuke, dan matanya bahkan tidak bergeming.

Tapi, Sasuke berpaling dari Neji begitu saja, kemudian dia malah memusatkan perhatiannya pada pria berkacamata. "Sepertinya kau bisa bertarung dengan benar. Ikutlah denganku."

Pria berkacamata menyilangkan lengannya di atas dadanya dan mengangguk "Baiklah Namaku Shino. Terimakasih sudah mengajakku, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum dengan licik, lalu matanya tertuju pada Naruto. Tetapi Sepertinya Naruto tidak cukup layak di mata Sasuke.

"Kau, rambut coklat."

"yaa?" gadis itu menjawab

"Siapa nama mu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tente" ucap gadis yang bernama tenten itu.

"Ayo, bergabunglah dengan ku" Sasuke memberi isyarat, dia langsung bergerak mendekati Sasuke.

"Kami akan pergi," kata Sasuke sembari memberikan isyarat dengan mengarahkan dagunya ke jalan keluar.

Ketika Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Tenten mulai meninggalkan tempat, si gadis berambut pink mencolok meneriakkan sesuatu, "Tunggu! Bawa aku bersamamu!"

Sasuke menghela napas pendek."Aku tidak butuh orang yang tidak berguna bagiku."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun," katanya sembari menempel padanya. "Namaku Sakura. Kumohon, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta…. Apa pun….."

"Apa saja, eh?" kata Sasuke sembari mendorongnya agar menjauh. "Jangan pernah lupa kata-kata itu."

"Tidak akan."

"Dan jangan menyentuhku tanpa izin."

"Aku mengerti."

"Baik. ikutlah."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura membuka pintu dan kelompok Sasuke beranjak keluar. Sakura adalah yang terakhir keluar. Ketika pintu tertutup kembali, yang tersisa di dalam ruangan itu adalah 7 orang.

"Gah," Rocklee mengerutkan kening dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku juga ingin bergabung dengan tim Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada gunanya mengeluh tentang hal itu sekarang. Aku akan pergi melihat-lihat di sekeliling kota. Sampai jumpa!"

Setelah hanya mengatakan itu, Rocklee pun pergi. Tatapan mata Naruto bersilangan dengan Hinata untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mereka saling memalingkan wajah.

"Kurasa, aku juga akan pergi," kata Neji sembari menuju pintu keluar. "Kita tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dengan berdiri di sini tanpa bertindak. Aku akan melihat-lihat sekeliling dan mencaritahu apa yang bisa aku temukan. Sampai jumpa nanti."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti," kata Naruto, dan dia pun melambaikan tangan untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Dalam hati, Naruto merasa bahwa akan lebih baik jika dia mengikuti Neji. Tidak seperti Sasuke, Neji lebih mudah untuk didekati, dan dia tampak seperti seorang pria yang berhati baik. Tampaknya, dia bisa diandalkan.

Naruto tidak peduli pada Kiba, tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata dan Ino ? Apa yang mereka rencanakan untuk selanjutnya? Dan Chouji juga masih di sini. Jika mereka semua mengikuti Neji bersama-sama, mungkin mereka bisa…... tapi itu sudah terlambat. Neji sudah pergi. Namun, jika mereka mengejar Neji sekarang, sepertinya mereka masih bisa menyusulnya.

"Hei, semuanya, mari kita semua mengikuti Neji. Tidak ada gunanya tinggal di sini ..." ucap Naruto.

Mereka semua tidak bergeming mendengarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Apa kalian ingin disini saja ??" tanya Naruto.

"Jadi harus bagaimana lagi ??" tanya Ino.

"Disini kita harus membentuk kelompok, dan anggota yang tersisa seperti kita bisa bekerja sama" ucap Naruto. "Kalian tunggu disini, aku akan mencari informasi" ucap Naruto pergi meninggalkan markas.


End file.
